jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:CT-7567
Spoiler Wieso steht dort denn ein Spoiler, ich nehme dioch an das die Infos aus dem Spoiler aus dem deutschen Trailer stammen, und der ist doch schon erschienen. 11:36, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, aber im Endeffekt sind es Filminfos, also bleibt bei allen Artikel über The Clone Wars die Spoilerwarung bis zum 11.9 drin, weil sicher Leute den Film sehen wollen, ohne vorher zu wissen, was passiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:42, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok. 12:13, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Also der Kinostart is jetzt über einen Monat her. Jetz könnten doch die Spoiler raus. --Kal 's Holonetz 18:22, 18. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Seine Haare Ich versteh nicht wieso Rex seine Haare blond färbte. Ich dachte, dass die Kaminoaner jegliche Individualität bei den Klonen unterdrückten. Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von --Jango Vhett 17:58, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET). Hi, Jango Vhett! {C}{C Wenn du mal unter den Kommandanten Seiten guckst, steht da, das auf Anregung von Anikin Skywalker hin, die Kommandanten ihre Kreativität im Kommandanten Programm "herstellen" durften. Rex hat halt seine Haare blond gefärbt!--Meister Tekk 15:11, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Herkunft Wenn Rex der Komander der 501. Legion ist, und die auf Couruscant geklont wurde, warum kommt Rex dann von Kamino?? Er muss auch von Couruscant kommen {C}{C Könnte das mal wer ändern?? Sonst mach ich es!!--Meister Tekk 15:15, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Wo steht denn was von Coruscant?--Kal 's Holonetz 15:20, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Das steht auf der Seite der 501. Legion !!! Das steht bei Rex aber nich!!--Meister Tekk 15:27, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Nun, es gibt tatsächlich den Widerspruch. Laut einigen Büchern (z.B. Order 66) kommen die Shocktruppen, die 501. und einige andere Einheiten nicht von Kamino. Hier muss man allerdings davon ausgehen, das George Lucas macht was er will und sich nicht an andere "Quellen" hält. 12:34, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Nur weil Rex nich von Coruscant ist heißt das nicht das er zur Einheit gehören kann die auf Coruscant gezüchtet und ausgebildet wurde, ich kann auch den amerikanischen Navy Seals angehören ohne gebürtiger Amerikaner zu sein. Boba (FAQ) 12:40, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::OK uberzeugt--Meister Tekk 15:45, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::ALLE Klone der 501. und der Schocktruppen wurden im Verlaufe des Krieges auf dem mond über Coruscant gezüchtet. Und Rex war kein gründungsmitglied der 501. Das soll heißen, er kam später dazu. Wenn er später kam und erst später Klone auf dem Mond gezüchtet worden sind, ist es klar, dass er auch von da kommt und nicht von Kamino. Und es gibt Quellen, dass alle 501. Mitglieder dort gezüchtet werden, also kann er definitiv nicht von Kamino sein, wenn er mal da war, ist es etwas anderes, aber geklont wurde er über Coruscant! B.J: 15:26 05.01.2010 (CEST) :::::::Ich kenn die Quellen hier jetzt nicht so genau zu, aber wenn 19vsy mit dem Klonen auf Centax 2 begonnen wurde, Rex aber (laut seines Artikels) an der Schalcht von Geonosis teilgenommen hat, kann er schlecht von centax kommen, sondern muss zwangsläufig von Kamino sein. Pandora Diskussion 15:35, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Wurde der Kerl später aufgenommen in die 501. ? Und wenn es nicht offizell ist, woher er kommt, finde ich es nur rechtens, dass NICHT kamino steht, weil es gibt Menschen, wie mich und viele andere, die Qualitätsware und Mist unterscheiden und Qualität kommt von kamino und deshalb sollte bei einer unstimmigkeit nicht kamino da stehen, weil er zur 501. gehört. B.J: 16:07 05.01.2010 (CEST) In Keine Gefangenen wird eindeutig gesagt, dass er auf Kamino gezüchtet worden ist. – Andro Disku 17:31, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Damit wäre das ja eindeutig geklärt, dass er, obwohl er laut deiner Aussage Mist ist, und auf jeden Fall von Centax 2 kommt, und obwohl es dich scheinbar aufregt. Pandora Diskussion 18:12, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Gut, dann nehm ich meine Anschuldigung zurück, aber ich will nur dazu sagen, dass Klone, die nicht von Kamino stammen (großteil der 501. und Schocktruppen) nicht so eine Erfolgsrate und Qualität haben. Aber da es jetzt bestätigt wurde, dass er von Kamino kommt, sind alle Unwissenheiten bereinigt. B.J: 18.40 05.01.2010 (CET) ::: Altes Thema - mir unverständliche Diskussion. Die 501. existierte inkl. Rex schon bei der 1. Geonosis Schlacht...Episode 2... Arena Rettung. Einfach mal mitdenken. Folglich waren die Klone der 501. von 22 - 19 VSY ALLE von Kamino und nicht speziell gezüchtet auf dem Mond. Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 10:15, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Farbe der Rüstung Hey alle zusammen, m ist es nicht fraglich, wieso Rex seine Rüstung blaue Markierungen hat. Logisch wäre es ja, da er ja der 501. angehörte. Aber da die Serie ja noch am Anfang des Krieges spielt, müsste er doch rote Markierungen haben, da er ja ein Captain war. Oder irre ich mich? Was meint ihr? Freue mich auf Antworten^^! Gruß DarthGrievous15 20:53, 02. Jan. 2009 (CEST) :Naja, wann die Serie spielt ist nicht eindeutig festgelegt. Was aber fest steht, ist, dass TCW nach dem ARC-Kommandantentraining spielt, in dem die Kommandanten wie Cody, Gree und eben auch Rex ausgebildet wurden. Die "neuen" Kommandanten wurden in diesem Training angewiesen ihre Rüstungen zu individualisieren, damit wurden die farbigen Rangkennzeichen quasi abgeschafft. 18:43, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Aber warum haben die Klone (auch die Commander) dann noch das Phase-I Design. Plasma 11:10, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Weil man die Phase II-Rüstung noch am entwickeln war ? --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 09:13, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) bei Wikipedia staeht,dass ''The Clone Wars zwischen episode 2 und 3 spielt...-das wär dann logisch~~Anakin'Skyguy'Skywalker Huhu, die letzten Einträge sind leider schon 2 Jahre alt, aber die Frage nach der Rüstungsfarbe ist für mich noch nicht befriedigend beantwortet. Ja, die 501. Legion hatte blaue Rüstungen. Ja, die Phase-2-Rüstungen wurden individualisiert. ABER: Rex trägt eben keine Phase-2-Rüstung. Das ist unzweifelhaft zu erkennen. O.K. die ursprünglichen Konzeptzeichnungen sahen "blau" für den Captain-Rang vor. Warum wurden aber alle Captains AUßER Rex mit roten Rüstungen ausgestattet? Meine einzige unbefriedigende Erklärung lautet, (außer dass es sich hier um einen "Fehler" handelt) dass Rex` Rüstung in die Übergangsphase von Phase-I zu Phase-II-Rüstungen fällt. Er trägt noch die I-er, individualisiert sie aber schon. Naja. Wenn jemand noch mehr Aufklärung beitragen kann, wäre ich dankbar. Ja, aber: Rex soll in der serie als besonderer Klon hervorgehoben werden, der 501 angehören und hervorstechen. Deshalb die Rüstungsfarbe und ausserdem in Clone wars kommen auch normale Klonkrieger mit Grünen blauen orangenen usw. Rüstungen vor, die müssten ja dann auch alle weiß sein LG (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:18, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Rex nach Episode 3 Also was ich schon immer wissen wollte war, was passiert mit Rex und Cody in, und nach Episode 3??? Ich kann nicht glauben dass die beiden einfach so zum Imperium gehen, nach allem was sie mit Obi-Wan und den Jedi durchgemacht haben. Befehle hin und her, aber nach all diesen Schlachten, können sie doch jetzt nicht einfach alles vergessen, und sich gegen die Jedi stellen. Irgendwo müssen sie, auch wenn sie Clone sind, doch auch ein zugehörigkeitsgefühl haben ??? MfG Dubai (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 18. Jan. 2009, 19:12 (Diskussion) 195.3.113.169) :Warum denn nicht? Es war doch Cody der seinen Männern befohlen hat, dass sie auf Obi-Wan schießen sollen. Und was Rex betrifft, er würde doch immer noch an Anakins Seite kämpfen. Abgesehen davon das Rex ein ganz neuer Charakter ist und nicht in Episode III vorkommt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:46, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::: Rex ist ein neuer Charakter?? bezüglich?? Den gabs doch in Episode II. Also vor EPi III.... *kopfschüttel* Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 10:15, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Naja, nach der Order 66 steht für die Klonkrieger fest, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten haben, deshalb wenden sie sich bis auf gaanz wenige Ausnahmen gegen die Verräter. '''Pandora Diskussion 19:51, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::okay mag sein, ja okay Cody is einfach ein ***** :(. Den Schritt mit Rex habe ich mir auch überlegt, dass er mit Anakin kämpft... Aber sie müssen doch erkennen, dass Anikan böse ist? Was haben die Clone gemacht die nicht zum Imperium gegangen sind??? MfG Dubai(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 195.3.113.178 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19. Jan. 2009, 15:22:16) ::::Die (normalen) Klone waren zu bedingungslosem Befehlsgehorsam erzogen, einzig die Commandos machen hier ein paar Ausnahmen. Du musst dich einfach mal in deren Lage versetzen. Über Jahre hinweg haben sie mit den Jedi zusammen gekämpft, dann müssen sie erfahren, dass die Jedi Verräter sind und die Republik stürzen wollen (Die Klone haben die Filme ja nicht gesehen, das ist die Information die sie bekommen). ::::Der Grossteil der Klone sind in der Anfangszeit in der Imperialen Armee und Flotte aufgegangen. Einzig einige wenige sind desertiert und in kleinen Gemeinschaften, wie etwa den Skirata-Clan untergekommen. Aber bitte keine Diskussionen mehr darüber, wie blöd du das findest, dass die Klone sich an ihre Befehle gehalten haben, das gehört hier nicht hin. Pandora Diskussion 15:50, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::: :::: Also ich finde, dass Rex und Cody eine größere Loyalität zu ihren Brüdern haben, als zu irgendwelchen Jedi und wenn die Klone zum Imperium gehören, dann werden die beiden sie nicht "im Stich lassen". Ausserdem, die Jedi sind doch angeblich so toll, wozu brauchen sie die beiden Klone dann... LG (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:15, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) ::: Komische Frage am Ende, oder? Wie alt bist du? ::::Und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, die Klone werden zu einem bestimmten Zweck gezüchtet, trainiert und manipuliert. Wenn der Jedi der Anführer ist (Fall xy), dann steht der über dem Klonbruder. Zuwiderhandlungen sind Hochverrat. Gabs doch oft genug in der Serie. Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 10:15, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß ist Rex doch vor dem jeditempel getötet worden, von Yoda. Somit erübrigt sich doch die Ausgangsfrage. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.241.176.243 (Diskussion) 20:44, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST)) :Wie kommst du darauf, dass das Rex war? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:45, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wo, aber ich hab gelesen und von mehreren Leuten bestätigt bekommen, dass Rex und die 501. Legion den Jeditempel überwacht haben und, dass der blaue Klon im Film, nach dem Yoda sein Lichtschwert wirft, Rex ist. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.241.176.243 (Diskussion) 20:48, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Das war ein ganz normaler Klon!(Commander Joker (Diskussion) 16:18, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) :::Rex hätte Yoda fertiggemacht... :) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:15, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) ::::Yoda hätte Rex mit Leichtigkeit getötet! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:16, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gleichstark ok? :) (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 15:52, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) :::::Was für ein Kindergarten. Wie alt seid ihr? Wie leicht die 'super' Klone der 501. von 2 Jedi Meistern niedergemacht werden können, ist doch in Episode 3 eindeutig zu sehen. Außer wenn sie die Jedis in den Rücken schießen. Sicherlich ist Übermacht auch noch ein Faktor. :::::Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 10:15, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC):::: Markierungen und Stange Ich habe so ein Buch: Star Wars the Clone Wars die illustrierte Enzyklopädie und da steht auf S.31 (Klon-Captain Rex) das diese Markierungen oberhalb seines T-Visiers Jaig-Augen (Auszeichnung) währen.Was ist das? Oh und wozu dient diese Stange an seinem Helm die auch die ARCs haben? Plasma 11:20, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Diese Stange ist vermutlich ein Zielerfassungsgerät, wie es auch Jango verwendet. Das kann nach unten klappen und dann Daten wie Entfernung etc einblenden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:24, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bild Ein Bild aus dem Comic in der Infobox? Ist das wirklich sinnvoll? Ich währe eher für eins auf Film oder Serie. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:11, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hab eins hochgeladen. Boss 09:08, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Das aus dem Comic is doch besser.Man erkennt die Einzelheiten besser.--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 09:11, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Die Comicbilder sind aber viel einfacher gezeichnet als die aus der Serie, da erkennt man mehr Details. Aber das 250px-Bild ist inakzeptabel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:01, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Also ich finde das Comic Bild auf jeden Fall besser, als das alte, weil es ihn als Person und nich nur als Klonkrieger mit Helm zeigt. Wenn wir allerdings ein schönes Bild von ihm ohne Helm hätten, auf dem man ähnlich viel sieht, wäre das mmn besser. 'Pandora Diskussion*Admin 13:45, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ohne Helm ist klar. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:38, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Warten wir erst einmal ab vllt stolpern wir ja über eins --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:58, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Im Kinofilm ist er ohne Helm schön zu sehen. Ich hab den aber nicht auf DVD, aber wenn jemand anderer ihn hat … – 'Andro Disku 17:10, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab den auf DVD. Mach ich! JunoDiskussion 07:45, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Nach einigen Felschlägen ist es mir jetzt gelungen. JunoDiskussion 11:06, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Juno das Bild ist ein bisschen zu klein gibts da sonst nix ? Und du kannst dich gerne im UC eintragen, Juno--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 11:08, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Juli 2009 (nicht bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 09.07.2009 bis zum 16.07.2009 * : Der ist einfach sehr gut! JunoDiskussion 17:51, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich finde auch, dass der Artikel gut ist. Abgesehen von ein paar Rechtschreibefehler e.t.c . Übrigens kommen die daher, dass ich zu schnell tippe Bild:;-).gifBild:Bubble.gif--''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:05, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel eher exzellent^^. Aber lesenswert auch. Boss RAS Prosecutor 20:29, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Zuerst einmal muss ich sagen, dass es immer schlecht ankommt, wenn man seinen eigenen Artikel zur Wahl aufstellt und dann noch mit Pro stimmt. Wenn man sich sicher ist, dass der eigene Artikel gut ist, dann finden auch andere Benutzer den Artikel gut und werden ihn aufstellen. Und wieso wollt ihr überhaupt, dass der Artikel eine Auszeichnung erhält? Der Artikel wird dadurch weder verbessert noch verschlechtert. Vielmehr führt ein schlechter lesenswerter Artikel nur dazu, dass das Image von Jedipedia geschädigt wird. Man braucht nur den Rex-Artikel mit anderen The-Clone-Wars-Artikeln, die keine Auszeichnung erhalten haben, vergleichen. Ich nehme mal Cad Bane als Beispiel. Er kam in einer einzigen Episode vor, doch ist genauso lang wie der Rex-Artikel und wurde gar nicht zur Wahl aufgestellt. Rex kam jedoch in so gut wie jeder Episode vor. Schon allein, wenn man den Artikel überfliegt, sieht man, dass immer mal immer Sachen von verschiedenen Autoren ergänzt wurden. Über die Vorgeschichte erfährt man überhaupt nichts und während z.B. die Rekruten-Episode im Detail beschrieben wird, stehen über die Ryloth-Episode nur drei Sätze. Es tut mir zwar leid, dass ihr nicht in der Lage seid, euch die Comics oder Romane anzuschaffen, doch das reicht nicht als Begründung für einen lesenswerten Artikel. Schon vorher sind Wahlen gescheitert, weil wichtige Quellen fehlen, auch wenn sich die Autoren viel Mühe gegeben haben. Zumindest über die Online-Comics oder den Hinter-den-Kulissen-Abschnitt könntet ihr etwas mehr schreiben. Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel daher zwar nicht unbedingt schlecht, aber es gibt bessere Artikel. Für eine Lesenswert-Auszeichnung reicht es nicht. -- 21:52, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) **Ist nicht mein eigener Artikel. Meine UC war eigentlich nur drin, weil Mandalore noch Bilder haben wollte, dann aber doch nicht mehr meine Hilfe benötigte. Ich habe jediglich nur ein bild vom Virus eingefügt. JunoDiskussion 07:20, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel wird durch die vielen Überschriften, in denen dann bei weitem viel zu wenig Text vorkommt, zu stark zerstükelt. Weiterhin sollte sprachlich ein wenig getan werden, denn sowas wie „''Am Schlachtfeld angekommen stiegen sie in ein Kanoneboot, jedoch waren zwischen ihnen viele Super-Droiden, einer öffnete das Cockpit, der Pilot konnte entkommen.“ wirkt zum einen wie eine getreue Beschreibung der Episodenhandlung, der es zum anderen am Bezug zur Figur und einer sprachlichen Anschaulichkeit fehlt. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich mit der Quellenlage so gut wie gar nicht vertraut bin, aber dazu hat C-3PO ja was gesagt... Bitte nicht verzagen, an dem Artikel kann man noch was machen, doch ihn jetzt schon ''exzellent einzustufen, halte ich für etwas voreilig. ''Bel Iblis'' 00:13, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich C-3PO und Bel Iblis an, außerdem fehl noch die komplette Sklaven der Republik (Comic-)Reihe, die könnte ich vielleicht, auch nicht vollständig, in den Sommerferien machen (bei mir ab dem 17.7). MfG (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von CC-1997 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 06:05, 10. Jul. 2009) **Ohne Singnatur keine Gültigkeit der Stimme. ''Bel Iblis'' 00:56, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Bearbeitungsprozess mitverfolgt und möchte etwas dazu sagen: C-3PO hat ja schon das mit der Eigenaufstellung erwähnt, was mein erster Punkt wäre. Ich finde es von den jüngeren Benutzern lobenswert, sich an die Bearbeitung des Artikels gesetzt zu haben. Für eine Auszeichnung reicht es jedoch nicht (das wurde ja schon angesprochen). Habt einfach noch etwas Geduld, schaut euch die Kritik und andere (ausgezeichnete) Artikel an und lernt daraus. Es ist schließlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Ihr müsst nur beim Schreiben – vor allem über eine Person – darauf achten, dass ihr aus deren Blickwinkel berichtet, den Gesamtzusammenhang jedoch nicht aus den Augen verliert (schließlich sollen auch Leser, die die Quellen nicht selbst besitzen, dem Zusammenhang folgen können). Keinenfalls soll es wie eine genaue Nacherzählung wirken, und immer in der richtigen Zeitform verfasst sein. Bleibt weiter am Ball, dann kommt auch irgendwann eine Auszeichnung. – '''Andro Disku 14:35, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich glaube, da ist jetzt auf jeden Fall schon mal Potential reingekommen, aber erstmal zum Negativen: Der Artikel weist allerdings (auch zusätzlich zu den bereits genannten) einige deutliche Mängel auf. Der erste Abschnitt (Spion in der GAR auf Christophsis) wirkt irgendwie provisorisch hingeklatscht, ist unverständlich und zudem in der falschen Zeitform geschrieben, womit der Artikel einem doch quasi ganz zu Anfang schon ins Gesicht schreit, dass er noch überarbeitet werden muss, wenn man ihn liest. Dann müsste die Einleitung unbedingt erweitert werden, die besteht momentan aus zwei Sätzen, was keinen guten Eindruck macht, solange die Biografie mehr als einen Abschnitt hat. Ebenso der Persönlichkeitsteil, an dem leider nichts gemacht wurde. Warum dann die Information, dass er an der Schlacht von Geonosis teilnahm, was nur ein Satz ist, einen eigenen Abschnitt hat, verstehe ich auch nicht. Das kann man auf tausend andere Arten besser regeln, entweder man schreibt noch was zur Schlacht, was ja nicht verkehrt wäre, oder man stellt den Satz an den Anfang des nächsten Abschnitts. Wie Garm kenn ich mich mit den Quellen da nicht so aus (wobei mir aber auffällt, dass auch nicht einmal alle angegebenen verwendet wurden), aber ich geb ihm schon mal Recht was die Schreibweise betrifft, zu sehr auf irrelevante Details einzugehen streckt nur den Text unnötig, und unwichtige Informationen sind erstens nicht wert gelesen zu werden (nicht lesenswert) und zweitens nicht der Sinn einer solchen biografischen Erzählung, die das Leben des Charakters und nicht die Menge seiner Bartstoppel oder die Häufigkeit des Stuhlgangs widergeben sollte. Und wie Garm schon sagte sind die Abschnitte alle verdammt kurz. Dennoch ist der Artikel deutlich verbessert worden im Gegensatz zu vorher, finde ich zumindest, es wurden wesentlich bessere Bilder reingepackt, die Biografie erweitert, Einzelnachweise sind jetzt auch drin. Für eine Auszeichnung weist der Artikel aber zu viele Mängel auf. Das sind allerdings alles keine Sachen, die man nicht noch beheben könnte, auch innerhalb einer Woche sollte das zu schaffen sein, ich bleibe mal auf abwartend und hoffe ich konnte den Autoren ein paar nützliche Verbesserungsvorschläge machen. Ich finde es sehr gut, dass sich mal jemand um diesen Rex kümmert, auch wenn ich selbst kein Clone Wars geguckt hab ist das wohl ne beliebte und vordergründige Figur und der Artikel wird sehr oft aufgerufen, gerade daher sollte er auch etwas bieten können. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 01:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :*Erstmal Dake Sol für die Komplimente ;-). Ich könnte mit deiner Hilfe, du könntest mir da noch n paar Tipps geben, den Artikel nochmal unter UC nehmen und dann wenigstens versuchen, das unwichtige vom unwichtigen trennen. Also Sol tust du mir den Gefallen und gibst mir noch ein paar Tipps? Schreib sie einfach auf meiner Benu Disku. Viele Grüße und ''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 16:19, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Mit '''3 Pro-, 3 Kontra- und 1 Abwartend'stimme hat der Artikel die Kandidatur nicht bestanden. – 'Andro Disku 12:56, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Order 66 War Rex eigentlich beim Sturm auf den Jeditempel während der Order 66 dabei? Gibt es dazu irgendeine Quelle? MFG Anoon Bondara 16:56, 26. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nicht das ich wüsste... Und wenn hätte das warscheinlich längst einer hinzugefügt.... Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim '17:06, 26. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Dazu müssten wir noch warten... vllt schreibt ja mal die Databank was dazu ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim '''22:08, 26. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, er war beim Sturm auf den Jedi-Tempel dabei. :Quelle: Das Spiel Star Wars "Battlefront II" erklärt einiges da Rex Tagebuch führt und er daraus " vorliest ". :Fragen: :Erstens: Was passiert nach den Klonkriegen mit Captain Rex ? :Zweitens: Wann stirbt er ? :Drittens: Wem ist er loyal ? :Antworten: :Erstens: Er dient weiterhin dem Imperium mit der 501. mit Geheim - und Spezialaufträgen als "Vaders Faust". :Zweitens: Er lebt bis zur Schlacht von Hoth. Womöglich länger, doch ab da führt er kein Tagebuch mehr. :Drittens: Dem Imperator und Lord Vader. Er gehorcht ihnen, doch es missfällt ihm, Unschuldige und Jedi : zu töten, da er immer noch den Jedi vertraut, obwohl er missbilligt dass sie Klone getötet : haben, sei es auch nur aus Verteidigung gewesen. :Alles in allem ist er mein Lieblingscaptain. ( Vom Imperium ) :Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. CC - 2417 (Diskussion) 19:58, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Leerung Irgendjemand hat die Seite geleert. Ich weiß nicht, wie man das beheben kann. Hoffe das funktioniert wieder irgendwie. Grand Army Of The Republic 20:43, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Schon erledigt. Zum rückgängigmachen der letzten Version musst du einfach auf "Versionen" gehen, und dort kannst du dann die letzte Version mit dem Link "rückgängig" zurücksetzen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin 20:45, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) Nein, er war nicht dabei. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.15.193.12 (Diskussion) 20:42, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET)) :Was? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:48, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) Rüstung Haben die TCW Klone eigentlich ein Phase I-Rüstung oder Phase II-Rüstung? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 16:24, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Phase II, sieht man ja meistens am Helm. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:26, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Eigentlich ist es Phase I. – '''Andro Disku 16:27, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Arg, meinte ich ja. Sich schämend, Ivan Sinclair 16:32, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Vielen Dank. Nette Grüße Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 16:51, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::In der vierten Staffel trägt er eine Phase 2 Rüstung. Obi-wan Kunobi 14.07 24.02.12 :::: Einleitung An die bearbeiteten: Könnt ihr mal die Einleitung bissle abändern? In den letzten 3 Sätzen kommt am Anfang immer „Er“. -- Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 21:34, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) Hilfe. Kann jemand reinschreiben, dass Rex später eine Phase 2 Rüstung trägt, ich weiß nämlich nicht wie. Was passiert mit Captain Rex? Ich habe mal gehört das Rex mit Ahsoka und ein paar Klonen nach Naboo gehen.Stimmt das?Oder sind das Vermutungen?(Commander Joker (Diskussion) 16:12, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) :Nein es stimmt. :Siehe Diskussion Order 66 :Nach der Schlacht von Hoth führt er eine Patroullie durch die Unterwelt von Corucant. Rex,Zap,Denal ( der die Explosion der Bankenklanfregatte überlebt ) und der Spitzenpilot Blackout sollen ein Drogencartell stürmen da trifft er Ahsoka Tano die nun ihr Geld als Büroangestellte eines Imperialen Würdenträgers ( Der hat keine Ahnung von Ahsokas Jedi - Vergangenheit ) verdient. Er erkennt sie und will sie gefangen nehmen doch Zap hat Mitleid und lässt sie laufen daher wird er vom Imperator persönlich enthauptet. :Als Rex, Denal und Blackout ( der Commander bei der Folge mit Trench, dieses Tarnkappenschiff ) das sehen,kapern sie einen Imperialen Transporter, gabeln Ahsoka ( um sie vor einem schrecklichen Tod zu bewahren ) auf und fliegen nach Naboo. :Dort schließen sie sich den drei übriggebliebenen Klon Commandos an die dort gegen die Imperiale Besetzung rebellieren. (( Spiel "Republic Commando" ) Colonel Gregor ist schon getötet worden als er R2 und den anderen Droiden die Flucht ermöglicht doch selbst stirbt TCW ) Ihnen gelingt das größtenteils, doch das Imperium schickt einen Sternenzerstörer. Auf Naboo entbrännt eine heftige Schlacht in der Rex von Ahsoka vor einem Imperialen Bombardement gerettet wird, sodass Rex nun alle Zweifel fallenlässt und sich den Freiheitskämpfern anschließt. Blackout's Gleiter wird auf einmal von Scharfschützen unter Beschuss genommen und er entkommt nur knapp da Captain Rex einen Rauchthermaldetonator wirft ( Rauchgranate ??? ). Die Imperialen überrennen die östliche Flanke und bei einem Kamikazeangriff von TIE-Jägern wird Denal schwer verletzt.Die Schlacht scheint verloren da kommt ihnen die Rebellenallianz unter dem Kommando von Kyle Katarn zur Hilfe. Eine Befreiungsstreitmacht der Rebellen schafft es schließlich den Imperialen Sternenzerstörer zu zerstören indem Blackout seinen Naboosternenjäger in die Brücke lenkt. Danach hat das Imperium kein großes Interresse mehr an Naboo. :Ahsoka und Rex ziehen nach Denal's Tod ( Er erliegt seinen Verletzungen ) ins Seenland und bauen eine Farm. Was dann geschieht ... Ist vermutlich nicht ganz jugendfrei ... : ). :Dies war hoffentlich Aufklärend. Lang lebe die Rebellion CC - 2417 (Diskussion) 09:13, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Wo steht das? Ich fänd es schön wenn Ahsoka und Rex zusammen wären. LG Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 15:24, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Leute, bitte fügt bei jeder Bearbeitung in einer Diskussion einen : vor das geschriebene ein, dann kann man die verschiedenen Edits besser unterscheiden und sie sind geordnet. Das hier war ein absolutes Chaos und es war schwer zu lesen, den man hat nie gewusst ob jetzt schon wieder ein andere schreibt als CC - 2417. Und mich würde eigentlich auch interessieren, woher du das hast CC- 2417. Das könnte man nämlich auch gut bei Ahsoka einbauen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:32, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::: Hab ich das nicht gemacht? Dann mach ich's jetzt! Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 18:08, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Voreilig? Voreilig! Mit welche einer Voreiligkeit und Ignoranz hier Verschiebungen rückgängig gemacht werden, da würde Meister Yoda seelig wohl rot anlaufen. Der Name CT-7567 ist der offizielle Name dieses Charakters. Zuvor wurde er zwar immer mit C'C'-7567 angesprochen, mit der Ausstrahlung der Umbara-Folgen wurde das aber gekippt. Offizielle Stellungnahmen, die Encyclopedia auf StarWars.com sowie die überarbeitete, erweiterte und korrigierte Neuauflage von Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga belegen den neuen Namen. Möglicherweise mag man sich hier ja dennoch lieber nach seinen eigens konstruierten Phantasiewelten richten , als nach offiziellen Quellen, mir kann es egal sein. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'''hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 18:42, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Bevor hier weitere Zorneskübel ausgegossen werden, muss ich die Diskutanten zunächst einmal an die Jediquette erinnern. Bei allem Eifer für die Sache, hier stehen zwei Positionen gegenüber, die wohl nicht so ohne weiteres überein zu bringen sind. Ich bitte um eine sachliche Diskussion ohne Verbalinjurien wie „Ignoranz“ oder „konstruierte Phantasien“, denn solche vergiften die Atmosphäre und verhindern eine konstruktive Arbeit. Zur Dämpfung der erhitzten Gemüter schütze ich nun diese Seite für eine Woche so, dass nur Administratoren sie bearbeiten oder verschieben können, damit kein Editwar entsteht. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:34, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) (ausdrücklich als Administrator) Nein, CC-7567 ist der richtige Name. :Das kann jeder behaupten, anhand welcher Quellen kommst du zu diesem Schluss? Mir ist es eigentlich total egal ob er jetzt CC... oder CT... heißt. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 11:13, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) PS: Denk an die Signatur. ::Falsch Ayala, es ist keineswegs egal ob jetzt CT oder CC. CT ist Englisch für ''Clone Trooper und CC Englisch für Clone Commander. Diese Phrase signalisiert also den Status des Klones. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:23, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::: So meinte ich das nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wofür CT bzw. CC steht. Ich dachte nur, dass es (vorallem den jüngeren Star Wars-Fans) ziemlich egal ist, ob er nun CC- oder CT-7567 heißt, für mich war er bis jetzt immer Captain Rex. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 15:18, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert-Wahl November - Dezember 2013 (bestanden) Kommentar: Ich glaube dieser Artikel kann den Titel "lesenswert" erhalten und bitte daher alle Benutzer konstruktiv über den Artikel zu urteilen und danach abzustimmen. ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 15:35, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet, es darf abgestimmt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:46, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Wenn man Rex mal mit anderen TCW-Artikeln vergleicht, dann fällt einem auf, dass er nicht wirklich aus der Menge hervorsticht. Man erfährt nur sehr wenig über die Vorgeschichte von Rex und der Artikel ist an vielen Stellen aus allgemeiner Sicht der Republik verfasst. Der Artikel hört sich für mich mehr wie eine Nachrichten-Berichterstattung an als wie eine Biographie einer Person. Da der Artikel allerdings nichtsdestoweniger textlich und sprachlich gelungen ist und einen sehr gut recherchierten HdK-Abschnitt hat, stimme ich hier nicht mit Kontra sondern enthalte mich meiner Stimme. Corran (Diskussion) 15:47, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Ganz überzeugt bin ich nichtSkyguy (Commkanal) 15:36, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Bei solchen Artikeln ist das oft unausweichlich und trifft fast überall auf. Sonst finde ich ihn auch recht ok. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 17:03, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Mir gefällt die Schreibweise im Besonderen, auch wenn ich Corran zustimmen muss, dass der Artikel mehr einer großen Zusammenfassung der TCW-Ereignisse darstellt, ist er doch sprachlich und handwerklich wirklich gut. Und das reicht mir aus, um ihm ein lesenswert-Prädikat zu geben. Ein Exzellent-Auszeichnung, die wegen des Umfangs auch drin sein könnte, schliesse ich aber aus o.g. Gründen aus. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:04, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht ganz entscheiden. Es gibt so viele gute Klone und TCW-Charactere isgesamt, die den Titel nicht tragen, da bin ich nicht ganz überzeugt, dass es dieser sollte. Ich halte mich heraus. Robonino (Komlink) 20:03, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Auch ich verhalte mich etwas zwiespältig zu diesem Artikel. Zum einen ist es keiner, der sich nun besonders aus der Masse der guten Klonkrieger-Artikel heraushebt (ich rede hier nicht von den ein-Absatz-Artikeln). Jedoch ist es einem Klonkrieger nachgerade eingeboren ... ähm, genetisch vorgegeben, Teil einer großen Schar zu sein, und so kann man stilistisch hier auch kaum anders handeln, als eine gewisse Gleichförmigkeit zu beachten. Da es sich hier aber um einen zentralen Charakter der Fernsehserie handelt, entspricht die Länge des Artikels – auch wenn einige Abschweifungen enthalten sind – durchaus der Bedeutung der Figur. Jedenfalls ist die sprachliche und formale Gestalt gelungen, Gliederung und Umfang entsprechen der Bedeutung des Themas, der Artikel ist flüssig zu lesen und vermittelt dem unvorbelasteten Leser einen Erkenntniszuwachs. Nach alledem halte ich den Artikel für lesenswert. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:12, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Hm ich glaube er kann schon lesenswert genannt werden. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:20, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Der Artikel hat seine Stärken und Schwächen und einige Ereignisse fehlen ganz, z.B. Ahsokas Flucht aus der Militär-Basis. Lesenswert ok, aber im aktuellen Status mehr dann auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht wäre es auch sinnvoll, die letzten TCW-Folgen abzuwarten, um dann den Artikel komplett zu vervollständigen, da er ja rein von der Größe auch das Zeug zum Exzellenten hätte. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:44, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) '''Mit vier Enthaltungen und vier Fürstimmen wird dieser Artikel als Lesenswert ausgezeichnet. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:44, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild Ahm es wäre nett wenn jemand mal ein Bild hochladen und passend in den Artikel einbringen könnte, welches Rex in kompletter Phase II-Rüstung zeigt. THX schonmal (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:45, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Name ist falsch!! Der Numbern-Name von Rex ist falsch sein richtiger Name ist CC-7567. ihr habt CT geschrieben WARUM??KlavierBube2016 (Diskussion) 16:29, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Da er degradiert wurde. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 16:32, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Beziehung zu Fives In diesem Artikel wurde nichts zu der Beziehung zwischen Rex und Fives erwähnt. Genauso steht in diesem Artikel nichts über das Treffen zwischen Rex und Anikin mit Fives, kurz vor dessen Tod. Ich finde man sollte diese beiden Punkte in diesem Artikel noch ergänzen. --Timms-Republik 18:30, 14. Juli. 2014 . :Du wirst in diesem und in etlichen weiteren Artikeln der Jedipedia einige Dinge finden, die nicht oder nur teilweise dastehen. Es wird noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis wirklich alles hier drinsteht. Aber ich denke, das wird sich machen lassen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:39, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort und ich hoffe, das man das mal hier noch ergänzt. Ich finde, die Beziehung mit Rex und Fives ist wichtig, so ungefähr wie die von Anikin und Obi-Wan. Genauso (glaube ich) ist der Moment von Fives Tod prägend für Rex Zukunft in Star Wars Rebels. Gruß Timms-Republik 22:10, 15. Juli. 2014 . Rebels Im Rebels Trailer sieht man Rex mit grauem Haar mit anderen Klonen auf einem AT-TE und wie er mit Ashoka und den Jedi zusammenarbeitet, allerdings wird in TCW gesagt, Klon Soldaten hätten einen implantierten Inhibitor Chip der Sie praktisch zwingen würde die Jedi zu töten. Da weder Rex noch ein anderer Klon Regungen zeigt diesem Drang nachzukommen wundert es mich was Sie dagegen tun bzw getan haben. Republik Commandos (Omega Squad,Yayax Squad, Ion-Team) scheinen ja auch nicht betroffen zu sein genau wie einige Klon-Soldaten (Corr Skirata) und ARC bzw. Null-ARCs. Außerdem was sollte Rex dazu bewegt haben desertiert zu sein? Im Gespräch mit Cut Lawquane zeigt er sich ja auch kritisch gegenüber dem Desertieren und schlussendlich, warum ist er zum Zeitpunkt der Geschehnisse von Rebels (ca 5 VSY) nicht bereits durch das beschleunigte Altern gestorben? Naja wie auch immer, ich freue mich auf alle Antworten und wünsche Allen die das Hier lesen noch einen schönen Tag und Re'turcye mhi :) RC-0305 (Diskussion) 23:44, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Erstmal: Du kannst die Republic Commandos und ARCs nur schwer als Vergleich nehmen, da deren Desertionen eingeführt wurden, bevor TCW mit den Inhibitor-Chips aufkam, welche für ordentlich Probleme gesorgt haben. Da dies jetzt aber (seufz) Kanon ist, liegt die Erklärung, warum Rex und Co. desertiert sind (nochmal seufz) wahrscheinlich darin, dass sie ihren Chip vorher entfernt haben. Was ihn dazu bewegt hat? Nun, Rex war in TCW der Klon schlechthin und als solcher ein großes Vorbild, vor allem für Jüngere. Ihn also auf die imperiale Seite zu stellen, würden eben diese jüngeren Personen wahrscheinlich betrauern. Im Prinzip sind Dave Filoni und der Rest seiner Mannschaft dafür verantwortlich, und ich habe keine Ahnung, was die sich jetzt genau dabei gedacht haben. Zum Alter: Die Klone wurden 32 VSY geboren, wenn Rebels 5 VSY spielt, wäre er mit natürlichem Wachstum 27. Da er allerdings doppelt so schnell altert, ist er 54. Hoffentlich habe ich jetzt keinen Fehler in der Rechnung. Und 54 ist jetzt noch kein Alter, in dem man an Altersschwäche stirbt, oder Datei:;-).gif? Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 07:31, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich sehe das wie Gavin. Wenn du jedoch auf die offizielle Star-Wars-Begründung aus bist, musst du dir, fürchte ich, die zweite Staffel Rebels anschauen. Du bist mit diesem Elend nicht allein, ich werde mir das wohl auch antun. VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 08:52, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC)